The invention relates to components used in turbine engines. More particularly, the invention is directed to a turbine engine component that has a treated surface to enhance the heat transfer characteristics of the component, and methods forming such a component.
Various techniques have been devised to maintain the temperature of turbine engine components below critical levels. As an example, coolant air from the engine compressor is often directed through the component, along one or more component surfaces. Such flow is understood in the art as xe2x80x9cbackside air flow,xe2x80x9d where coolant air is directed at a surface of an engine component that is not directly exposed to high temperature gases from combustion. In combination with backside air flow, turbulation has been used to enhance heat transfer. Turbulation has generally taken the form of protuberances or xe2x80x9cbumpsxe2x80x9d on selected sections of the surface of the component, which functions to increase the heat transfer with the use of a coolant medium that is passed along the surface. Turbulation is formed by one of several techniques, including wire spraying and casting.
While turbulation has been found to improve the heat transfer characteristics of the treated component, further heat transfer improvements are continually sought in the art.
According to one aspect of the invention, a turbine engine component is provided that has a surface that contains a plurality of depressions that are effective to increase the surface area of the component. The depressions are generally concave in contour.
Another aspect of the invention calls for a method for forming a turbine engine component, including the steps of providing a substrate; applying a layer on the substrate, which includes a matrix phase and a discrete particulate phase; and then removing the discrete particulate phase. By removal of the discrete particulate phase, a plurality of depressions are left behind in the matrix phase.
Still another aspect of the present invention calls for a method of forming a turbine engine component, including the steps of providing a mold having a plurality of protrusions along a surface portion thereof, the protrusions forming a textured surface; injecting a molten alloy into the mold; cooling the molten alloy to form a turbine engine component; and removing the mold. The turbine engine component following removal of the mold has a textured surface that is complementary to the textured surface of the mold.